Safety of Treasure
by FireFull12
Summary: Everyone knows that Naruto's treasure is the village. Going through more than he let people know when he was gone trained more and went through a war. Hidding this from his friends when he returned the only ones knowing what happened, his teacher and the hokage, were about was about to change. He did everything for his treasure, and he would do anything to continue to protect! R


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, and I am making this simply for joy and experimentation with the interesting characters that this Anime/Manga has. I am in no way gaining anything but writing experience from this.

_Summary:_ Naruto went through more than he let people know when he was gone, trained more, and went through a war. He hid this from his friends when he returned the only ones knowing what he did was his teacher and the hokage, that was about to change.

_Author's Note: _ This story is different in some ways not so different in others. This is a short prologue for what is to come, please get back to me on what you think. I am mixing Naruto with a TINY bit of Kenshin, not too much but the history on the characters might be familiar and the sword style my hold some of the components. Anyway tell me what you think ^^

_Warning:_ This story will hold violence and fighting Rated T for a reason, it may go to M later depending on if I add romance or not.

_Prologue: Different Experience_

When he went on the trip with his new teacher he learned a lot, fought a lot, and cried more than that. He learned more than the people back home would give him credit for. Change was monumental in him during this time, he hides it however when he first came back. Trying to forget the traumatizing things that happened to him. He kept this up until one day he was sent on the mission to save Gara.

The second he heard the full mission from his surrogate mother he went out of focus. The moment he heard the word Akatsuki come out of the older blonde's mouth he knew that he was going to be asked to reveal his skills on this mission, if only to help his teammates. As expected he was pulled to the side by Tsunade who spoke to him regrettably.

"I am sorry Naruto however I feel that you would be best suited for this mission. You have to show them how much you have grown eventually anyway, why wait? Besides how can you become Hokage and protect them when they think that you are weak like that?" The questions were rhetorical and Naruto knew this. So he went home, to his apartment that honestly hadn't changed that much and went to his closet that held the gear he had used in his travels with the Toad Sage. Looking at the clothing and weapons with a sad sigh he looked up at the ceiling and murmured, "Guess that it's time…" He went to sleep that night and had nightmares that would haunt him again and to the end of his days, always filling him with regrets for what he had done. In the morning he shot awake from the nightmare sweating heavily and panting, whipping his glistening forehead before getting up weakly and repeating to himself that it was only a dream before making his way to his shower. Quickly he washed himself with unscented soap and shampoo before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, stepping back into his bedroom and going to the closet again and pulling out the ensemble that he had been eyeing the other day. Dropping the towel he pulled the clothing on quickly, memories overcoming him as he looked at the mirror and the reflection that was coming back at him. Starting his gaze at his head and looking down he studied the headband that he wore, no longer was it a forehead protector but rather, the leaf symbol was sown into the front of it. Long hair coming over the headband making him look slightly like the Fourth Hokage. As a shirt he wore a black, skin tight shirt that had burned orange lining on the side. Baggy sweatpants adored his hips, the ends pushed into his black combat boots. Around the waist of these pants was an orange string that could almost be mistaken as a belt. This was there only to hold his sword to his waist. Reaching into the closet one last time before closing the door as he pulled the final items out. There was a Katana and a duffle bag. Pushing the katana through the belt he smiled nostalgic as he felt that familiar weight against him. Shaking his head of the feeling he reached into the bag and pulled out three things. One a trench coat, black with orange lining a lot like his shirt, he threw that on quickly and with a flourish. Two leather gloves with that leaf symbol sown in again, he pulled them onto his hands and flexed his hands slightly getting a feel for them again before putting his hand out for the final item. Putting it around his pant leg he strapped the kunai holder into place before heading to the door, his posture revealing confidence. He started making his way toward the gate, where his teammates would be waiting for him to make there way to Suna.

_End Prologue: Different Experience_

_Review Response:_


End file.
